The One with Control of All
by livesinthesea
Summary: Arina is not a common Rivendell elleth- with her appearance, her personality, and her gifts, (of which she has many)- and she knows this. Desperate for an adventure, she enjoys the company of Dwarves, Rangers, and a certain elf prince who never leaves her side. Will love develop? Will it be returned?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Elrond creased his brow with worry. Where was she? His little storm? He walked down a flight of stone steps onto a sunlit balcony. He needed her right now. Thranduil's company would be arriving soon, accompanied by his son Legolas, Lady Galadriel, and Lord Celeborn, her chosen. She needed to be with him when they came, so she could greet them.

He sighed, looking over the edge to see the cascading waterfalls below. She wasn't there. She also wasn't in the sky above him. Where was she?

Elladan and Elohir walked towards him, coming across the veranda.

Elohir spoke first.

"She's not to be found, Father. Arwen is looking too."

Elladan added in, "we should go towards the North Entrance. Maybe she'll be around in time for dinner."

Lord Elrond nodded, though he was still concerned.

His little storm, his wonder, his glory, his Arina.

He needed the guests to see how amazing she was.

How perfect.

He needed to know where she was.


	2. The First Impression

Legolas and his father dismounted, Legolas first, his appointed servant, Erthor, guiding the elfling to the ground beneath him.

Thranduil, ever dignified, smoothly touched the ground, adjusting his robes before looking up to study the gates to Imladris. Legolas, copying his father, smoothed his tunic and, scrunching his button nose, looked at the horse next to him.

After a moment, he quickly became bored, and started to skip up to the gates, before being yanked back by his father's hand. Thranduil's icy glare scared Legolas. In a furious, but still regal fashion, he gripped Legolas's shoulder, hard, and effectively stopped the elfling's squirming.

"You are a prince of Mirkwood. You are Thranduilion. You will act like it, or you will be stripped of your titles."

Legolas froze, staring with wide, sapphire eyes, into his fathers greyish-blue ones.

A moment passed, and his father straightened, set his shoulders up, and regained his steely posture. He strode forward, at a crisp pace, towards the armed guards.

Legolas turned, and saw the Lady watching him, her eyes void of any expression. Lord Celeborn narrowed his eyes at the child, deep in thought.

Uncomfortable, Legolas quickly faced forward, speed waking to catch up with his father, who was being greeted by a council advisor. Legolas looked around, ever awed by the beauty of Imladris, or Rivendell, as some called it. The Lord and Lady were now conversing with the ellon, while Thranduil stepped back, turning to walk slowly towards a little garden.

Legolas watched his father, following him onto the grass. His father looked at a vibrant plant, with blooms of every extravagant and rare flower that could be seen in these parts reaching off its stem.

Legolas squinted. Surely, his keen eyes weren't failing him. The plant, slowly but surely, was growing, sprouting new flowers, all of different aromas and colors.

In fact, as he looked on, it seemed to grow a finger length.

He glanced at his father questioningly.

"Is this your doing, Adar?"

Thranduil looked down at his curious son.

"No elf is thought to be able to grow such like this. Mirkwood elves can understand the emotions of the trees, but they cannot make them age. And, if I am correct, Rivendell elves have not this talent as well."

Legolas asked, as he was wont to do, "then how is it growing, Adar?"

Thranduil, still gazing at the petals and leaves, which now reached over his head, creased his brow.

"I know not."

Legolas looked at his feet, unsure of what to say.

Thats when he saw the hand.

It was tiny, its nails perfectly even and it's skin creamy. Legolas knee instantly that it belonged to a child, due to its size.

Yet when he saw the roots growing out of the palm of it, he bent down, more curious than confused.

The hand was opened up, and the roots grew thicker and longer, making the plant grow and blossom.

"Adar, look," he whispered.

Thranduil slowly angled his head down, but once he saw the hand protruding from the base of the now gigantic pillar of flora, he swooped down, intrigued.

He gently pushed through the roots of the plant, and gasped when, after a struggle of reaching through the elongating vines, he saw the face of a sleeping elfling. A tiny, angelic little girl.

The Lady has taken notice of the plant, and came towards the pair of elves.

 _What is it_ , she questioned Thranduil, using her mind to communicate, one of her many gifts.

"An elleth. She appears to be quite young. She is asleep," he replied out loud.

Legolas' curiosity peaked, and he wanted to lean forward, ask to see, say something, due anything. A girl that could grow plants, even in her sleep? That was inpossible!

 _Who is she,_ the Lady questioned.

"I know not," Thranduil replied, for the second time that day, perplexed by this mysterious girl and her apparent gift.

Lord Elrond appeared in the courtyard then, trailed by the young twins. He at first only saw a distracted Lord Celeborn, looking into the gardens off to the side.

Turning his head, he realized that the Lady of White, King Thranduil, and the young prince were all kneeling by a nearly 20 hand tall stalk of flowers, leaves, vines and stems. With a start, and a sigh of relief, he quickly rushed towards them, his robes behind him.

"My apologies," he said, distracting the three from their pondering curiosity.

Elohir and Elladan, who had followed their father, bent down, reaching into the jumble of green as Thranduil had done moments before.

It seemed like they knew what they were doing, the Lady and Thranduil noticed.

Pulling her out from under the plant, the group was able to see her.

She was beautiful. The tiny thing was only about four in human years, yet her features, which would be described as adorable, would be seen as gorgeous in her future.

Her black hair, no, it was just a very, very dark brown, was in waves around her face and sides, and although she was lying down, it was obvious it went past the small of her back.

Her lips were closed together, yet still glossy.

Her skin, while others of the elvish race were almost white, was a shade lighter, colored more similarly to a human, sun kissed tan. She seemed to glow, but unlike the Lady's white aura, hers was of sunshine. A golden, light shine.

Her eyelashes were long, and her eyelids were gently closed.

She wore a small, light yellow dress. It reached to just below her ankles, with short sleeves.

Her hands were flat on the ground, and he could see the greenery continue to expand out of her opened palms, slowly, as if nature was oozing out of her.

Legolas stared, transfixed. She was of nothing he had ever seen. He felt something in him move, and he blinked, unsure of this what this meant.

The entire company found themselves staring at this little elleth and her external beauty. Thranduil and the Lady were in awe.

Elohir noticed, and shook the child's shoulder. When she did not respond, he repeated the action, this time a bit harder. She stirred, and slowly opened her eyes, looking straight up.

She then turned to the side, moving a little onto her side, to peer at her audience.

The royal party shifted back in surprise.

Her eyes- her irises were mostly emerald, with bits of brown, splashes of red, orange, and yellow. They were bright too, which made the strange mix stand out even more.

She caught sight of Lord Elrond, and kneeled up to get closer to him, trying to reach up to him but failing to realize the huge stems of plant, now about to reach the height of the giant courtyard statue, that came from her hands.

She looked up then, following the roots to see the beautiful roses, lillies, and other magical herbs.

"Oh!" Was all she softly exclaimed.

She instantly flicked her wrists off the ground sending the vines towards her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she scrunched up her face in focus.

The company marveled, in shock how the vines receded, the petals collecting into their blooms, into her hands.

In a few seconds, they were completed gone, and the girl reached opened her eyes, which, to their surprise, were hazel, dark green and brown, with flecks of gold in them.

She reached her arms up to Thranduil, who was closest, besides Elohir, outstretched, waiting for him to hold her.

He blinked, unsure of how to respond to this.

Legolas nudged him descreetly, his eyes never leaving the girl.

Thranduil snapped out of his momentary hesitation, leaning forward and scooting the girl into his arms. After settling into his lap, she put her tiny, pudgy hand on the side of his jaw, staring into his eyes, unwaveringly.

Thranduil, not used to being touched, flashed his eyes for a second, accidentally. The girl was intriguing him, yet he still didn't know what she was.

She noticed his anger and nervousness, though, and her eyes changed color, shifting from her soft hazel and gold to a bright, soft grey. However, just as fast as they had changed, they returned to their normal color.

Thranduil narrowed his eyes, amazed, but still confused. The girl wriggled out of his lap, and reached for Lord Elrond, who picked her up, resting her on his hip.

"What did you dream of, Arina?" He asked softly into her ear. Elohir and Elladan stood to hear her answer.

"I thought of the future, Adar. I was thinking of my birthday celebration. I am excited."

The company, with Thranduil and Legolas the loudest, laughed at this marvel of an elleth.

However, what Elrond said next left them perplexed.

"I was wondering why you created so many flowers."

She smiled, while everyone else, with the exception of the twins, looked confused again.

Elrond spoke again, to his sons.

"Take her to her chambers, and stay with her. She is obviously tired."

The twins nodded, and, with Elladan taking the child from his father, they walked away.

Legolas stared after them, bewildered and amazed.

He was utterly upset that she was leaving.

Thranduil stood, and pulled the boy to his feet.

"Come, Legolas. You will see her again, do not fear."


	3. A Flash for Reality

**Present Day**

 ** _Arina_**

I can't move. I can't even breathe properly. My head hurts, my hands cramping from being clenched into fists, holding the bedsheets. My head starts pounding, throbbing. I gasp, my eyes opening wide.

"Make this stop! Please! I can't keep seeing this. I'll go crazy. I'll lose my mind..." I whisper into the darkness.

"Legolas. Adar. Icy. Lethon! Please. I need you all."

The only thing I hear is silence. My heart drops, and I begin to sob, breaking down, losing the nonchalant facade I had held up for weeks.

I cry, pain wracking my tired body. My heart is breaking. I can feel it. Soon, I will give up. I never thought I would, I always thought I was strong.

But I am not.

I am weak.

And I am dying.


	4. The Discussion

Thranduil, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, and Elrond were all sitting on a private stone balcony, away from any others, safe from wandering elves and their curious ears.

Legolas was at a separate table, sitting with Elladan, and while he attempted to imitate his father, he squirmed and was obviously bored.

Thranduil studied Elrond.

"What is she?" He asked, still very intrigued by the little girl they had seen.

Elrond sighed, and Lord Celeborn leaned slightly forward, awaiting an answer.

He slowly began. "She is, quite frankly, a mystery. She is partly elvish, though she gets cold, and sick. Her parents were killed, by Uruk hai most likely. Elohir found her, when he was exploring the plains in the West. It appeared that she had walked from wherever she had come from, all alone."

He frowned. "No child should be alone, especially not when the attacks in these parts have been growing. It saddens me to think she had gone through that."

He thought for a moment.

"She has control of the elements, through her hands. But it's not just that- it's her eyes. When she is scared, her eyes turn grey. When she is sad, her eyes become blue, such as water. It... it broke my heart to see.

When Elohir brought her to Rivendell, and I asked where she came from, she didn't say anything, but I saw them. They were blue, brimming with tears.

I pray to the Valar she never has to cry again."

He slouched somewhat, and brought his hands together, clasping them tightly.

Lord Celeborn spoke then, surprising everyone.

"Can she control her gift?"

Elladan stood up, walking to his father. All eyes were on him as he answered, "Not yet."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, not yet?"

Elrond shook his head at his son, who went back to his table with Legolas.

Legolas, looking up, appeared to be in a trance.

"She was beautiful," the elfling said off-handedly, playing with a peice of a fallen petal in front of him.

Thranduil turned, while the Lord and Lady smiled. Elrond raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Thranduil asked, his eyes cold.

"I said she was beautiful, Ada. You tell me to only say the truth, so I was just being honest."

Elladan laughed out loud, but Legolas didn't blush or hide on embarrassment. Instead, he remained still, and passive, which was quite unlike his normal behavior.

The Lady spoke then, directing her comment at Elrond. "When she is older, I would like her to visit Lothlorién. I could teach her to be a lady, a dignified diplomat, and to have control of her abilities. She must learn."

He nodded, though his eyes betrayed him. He didn't want to let his little storm leave.

Thranduil nodded as well. "If you would agree to it, I would have her become a healer, or a warrior. Her powers, if contained, could be a great asset in battle."

Elrond looked towards him, his suspicion obvious.

That's when Lord Celeborn added, "And I will teach her all there is to know about the history of the elves, and their magic. Her future will he unlike any other."

Elrond raised himself from his chair, putting a thumb to his chin, apparently deep in thought. The other three watched him, the boys talking to each other.

"That's what's so confusing. Her future -even with my complexity of foresight- isn't there. She is the only elf who does not have an insight into their destiny.

This means she is to make her own, and no one will know if she will be a force of good or evil.

Her powers have been kept secret, with the exception of my personal assistants. She could be used for them, taken and enslaved.

Yet I would die before that would happen."

 **Please review! I've only written one other FanFiction, for the Maze Runner, and I don't know how I'm doing. Your comments would mean a lot. Thanks!**


	5. The Self-Discovery

"No! Stay away!" Arina screamed, her eyes gleaming grey. They were wide with fright, and she held her fists clenched be her sides.

"I already hurt Elladan! I didn't mean it, but I did," she cried out, her eyes turning a royal, deep blue. A tear was realeased, and slipped down her flushed cheeks.

Elrond and Elohir stood in front of her, their hands raised, out stretched, trying to comfort the distraught elfling.

Elrond took a small step forward, reaching for her.

"You know he forgives you. Please, Arina, calm down," he begged.

She grew more desperate, and clenched her bright blue eyes shut, tears now streaming down her face. She tangled her her fingers in her dark hair, almost black with the lack of light.

"No," she replied hollowly. "I'll hurt you. Please, I'm scared of myself. I don't know what I could do to you both," at this, she opened her eyes, and the men were able to see her pain and self-loathing, her regret.

Elohir couldn't stand to see his little adopted sister this way. The two had always been closest, and in the three mortal years they'd known each other, they had become inseparable. It was, after all, Elohir who had found her in the prairie the two summers ago, alone and lost.

He raised his palms skyward, showing he meant no harm. "Arina! Arina, listen to me. This can be controlled, it just takes time. Please, I beg of you, stop this!"

She shook her head, head down. She clenched her fists tightly again, but a wisp of smoke rose from them, and when she snapped her head up, her eyes were bright red, ferociously glowing in the darkened room.

She screamed, her hands stretching outward so that fire lept up, consuming the oxygen. Her cry resounded with frustration and hatred for herself- the torture that the Valar put her through by awarding her this power.

Without thinking, both Elrond and Elohir retreated, terrified with the sight before them.

Arina saw this, and while still upset, she was relieved by their distance.

"Yes- stay there! I won't be able to hurt you now, it's safer. Don't come near me until I've learned to control this curse," she became distraught again, after declaring this, and her eyes refracted into a deep blue, the fire condensing into water, which dribbled from her palms to the ground.

She fell to her knees, sobs wracking her small, premature body. Streams pooled from her eyes, and she collapsed, throwing herself to the ground, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

Elrond and Elohir watched in sorrow- it was painful to see their storm like this. They couldn't comfort her, for fear of being burned or buried in crushed branches as Elladan had been.

After a few moments, she calmed down enough to gasp out, through shaken breaths,

"Why, Ada? Why must I suffer this?"


	6. The News

Legolas smiled widely, his eyes excited.

"Really, Ada? After all these years, I assumed you'd forgotten your promise."

Thranduil turned in a flash of robes, peering intently at his son.

"Lėl nin, you doubted me? I admit, I am curious about Arina as well. She is grown now, as are you. She nears her seventh mortal year, as you round your ninth."

Legolas laughed. "It feels as nothing. I pity mortals, these 11 years must have seemed so long to them."

Thranduil nodded briskly. "They are greedy, selfish. Do not pity those who don't deserve it."

The amusement vanished from Legolas' face as he grimaced, regretting his comment.

"Of course."

Thranduil analyzed his son's expression.

"We leave in two hours, near high noon. Call Daeron and alert him of this."

Legolas bowed, retreating from his father's chambers, his thoughts on the upcoming journey and the ultimate destination.


End file.
